life, liberty, and iron
by cyclops1340
Summary: when tony is transported back to the 17 hundreds by the mandarin he must work with the liberty kids to not only save the past but get tony home as well.


Life liberty and iron

By Kyle Christy

When iron man is accidently sent back to the revolutionary war he meets Sara, James, and Henri and agrees to work with them in order to find a way home.

About iron man armored adventures

For Anthony Edward stark things in his life had never been normal as the son of Howard stark and the heir to the family company stark international tony had everything a kid could want but that all changed on the day his father was kidnapped by gene Kahn aka the mandarin and tony was gravely injured in the resulting explosion. His heart forever damaged tony is equipped with a hi tech implant that keeps his heart working normally as long as it is recharged. Using his latest invention the stark exo suit tony vows to protect the innocent and find his father and becomes known as the super hero iron man.

About liberty's kids

In time of war life is never easy especially if you a kid but for best friends Sara, James and henri life is better. As reporters for Benjamin franklin's newspaper it's their job to tell the progress of the revolutionary war and do a little growing up along the way

Chapter 1

The adventure begins

Today was just like any other day in the life of tony stark he and his best friend's Rhode and pepper where hanging out at tonys secret lab called the armory. It's been a pretty slow day for crime in the city hasen it tony? Said pepper, Yes it has replied tony, come to think of it their hadn't been any crime at all that day but just as the three friends were settling In for a boring day a red alert sent them springing into action. What's going on asked Rhode the computer has picked up a crime in the city replied tony and sure enough the friends began to see a robbery in progress on the screen. The mandarin! the three friends screamed together. What's gene doing back? Pepper asked in a confused tone, I don't know tony said but it must have something to do with one of the ten rings. Realizing he had to stop the mandarin before someone got hurt tony suited up in the mark 2 suit and went zooming towards the city. Please tony whatever you do don't hurt gene pepper begged him. Look pepper tony said gene was my friend to but we have to face facts, my heart was damaged because of him and my father kidnapped because of his selfish need to find all ten rings. Tony's right pep. Rhode told his friend, gene is a criminal and we have to take him down before everybody on earth suffers because of him. Pepper sighed, I know genes a criminal now it's just I with their was another way. So do I pepper tony told his friend sadly but gene has crossed the line and needs to be stopped once and for all. As tony approached the city he saw gene coming out of the natural history museum. Hello iron men, mandarin said in his usual deep voice, come to see me finally gain the power I am destined for. Tony charged in and punched him in the face sending him crashing to the ground. That power will never be yours gene not as long as I'm around tony said in a confident voice. Mandarin picked himself up from the ground laughing. You fool! he exclaimed these rings give me power that is unmatched by anything in this world. Allow me to demonstrate their most destructive power time travel. Time travel! Tony screamed, as a strange purple light began to engulf gene. Yes the mandarin laughed, with my new ring I will be able to go back and alter the course of history and reshape the world in my image so that all will know the power and glory of the mandarin. Realizing he had to stop the mandarin before it was too late tony charged at him and in the process became entangled in the same glowing ring energy as gene. NOOOO! The mandarin screamed as both he and tony where sent back to an unknown point in the past.

Well theirs the first chapter of my new story hope you enjoy. Please read and go easy this is my first time writing fanfiction.


End file.
